The Death Bet
by mysterious-fiolee
Summary: When Marshall Lee, our favorite Vampire King, accepts a bet with his mother, things turn for the worst. Everyone hates him, but he could get used to that. But they took her. And He will do anything to get her back, even if it costs him his life. Fiolee! Rated T for violence. No cursing.
1. Chapter 1: Prolougue

Prologue~ Marshall Lee POV:

"No! You Can't do that to her!", I shouted. I was desperate. She was going to kill her any minute, and there was nothing I could do. And worse, It was my fault. My fault, without any thing I could do, it all happened because of me. Because of a bet, that with out a care, I had accepted. I wanted to kick myself. Of course, I couldn't, being bound by ropes. Normally, I would have used my vampire strength to break them, or use my other abilities. But she shot me with a tranquilizer dart filled with something that took my vampire abilities away. I had no idea if it was permanent, or even just temporary, but that didn't matter now. I had to do something, even if it cost me my life. Because if I didn't, it would cost her her life. After all, I know what to do when life gives you lemons. But what if you don't have any sugar to make lemonade with?


	2. Chapter 2: How'd I Go Down Memory Lane?

**OMG! I just want to say thanks to Clairegear for 2 reasons:**  
**1: You have been very supportive, and also I loved how you mentioned me. I felt special…Not like "Mommy says I'm special!" But like "She read and thought about/considered my review." That makes me happy.**  
**2: When I was reading your story, Fiolee, I realized I forgot to put the disclaimer! Aahhh! And since I don't wan to get sued by Pendleton Ward or Cartoon Network or something, I want to say I DON'T OWN! Yeah, plot idea is mine, but I don't own any characters…unless I make an OC or two in the future…should I? what do ya'll think?**  
**R&R! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: How'd I Go Down Memory Lane?  
Fiona's P.O.V  
A week before prologue

I stared at him. He stared at me. "No." I repeated. "C'mon Fi! It's just water! You bathe in it, drink it, so why not swim in it?" I groaned. "Because, _Marshy_," I said, knowing he hated that nick name. "The ocean is bigger, and deeper, and darker, and…the ocean…is…well, the _ocean_!" I honestly wasn't sure how else to explain it. I have really- and I mean _really_- bad memories concerning the ocean. I may be a fearless adventuress, but the ocean is my weakness. And Marshall Lee had a sick, yet somehow hilarious way of using it. Like the year he got me Ocean Breeze shower gel. He laughed over that so much, _I_ started laughing at _him_, and Cake came in and saw us rolling around like idiots, laughing our heads off, that _she_ started laughing. That Christmas was the best yet. But now, feeling the breeze on the back of my neck, smelling the salty water, I wanted to run, to scream. I thought of a memory I thought about almost everyday, because I think it really shows Marshall Lee's…Personality.

~FLASH-BACK~  
It was my birthday, and Gumball threw a big ball for me. Blue decorations were everywhere, and a tall, 3 tier cake stood in the middle of a highly decorated, and decked out with food, table. I rushed over to the table quickly, and began scanning it. Strawberries, cherries, apples, red velvet cupcakes (the same flavor of her cake, just in case you're wondering, X-D) and finally, to top it off, watermelon balls. They had a lot more food than that, but I asked for a lot of red food for Marshall. The poor guy didn't need to starve, and besides; Cinnamon Bun had decided that she didn't like the green color of her dress, and bought a new, red, dress. She didn't want it to be white, I was sure of that. I told him 'No' several times; He still stared at it sometimes though, and I wondered if he was getting weaker about it.

Anyway, sorry, I got sidetracked. Where was I for real? Oh, yeah! So when it was finally present time, I opened Cake's (a new short sword made out of a meteorite), Gumball's (A bunch more of those really cool rockets), and even LSP (a bunch of fruit pies). I wanted to open Marshall's, but he said not until the party was over.

I was anxious to see what his present was, but I had a great time anyway. No one got too drunk, but Gumball got a little tipsy…_I'll have to talk to Marshall about that_…I thought.

After the party, I rushed to Marshall Lee. He saw me coming, and held out a box teasingly. That only provoked me to run faster, knocking over LSP in the process. I ignored his girly-sounding insults and stopped on a dime when I reached the present-holder. He gave me the box, and I tore through it. That instant wasn't soon enough when it came to finding the present. When I finally got to the present, I screamed.


End file.
